


Memories of You

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian suffers an electrical pulse accident and Rudy informs John that Dorian has no memory of anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You

Memories of You  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian suffers an electrical pulse accident and Rudy informs John that Dorian has no memory of anyone.   
Warnings: Angst, sad, happy ending  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2567

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/memoriesofyoucover_zps5c340d9f.jpg.html)

The day started out like any other day. The two men showering together, not caring that one of them wasn’t a human. John and Dorian were together in almost all ways. They hadn’t moved past the basics yet and John was hoping that they could step up their game plan soon. He wanted more than just blowjobs every day. Not that he complained. He would be nuts to complain. He wanted the closeness of sex. Down and dirty sex. Yes, John Kennex was ready for that. Dorian was programmed to enjoy sex, so it was quite enjoyable for John and Dorian. Dorian made a quick breakfast for John, even though John kept telling him he didn’t have to do that. John, secretly loved when Dorian made him breakfast.

~~~~~

They got called out for a problem solving task at about 10:00 that morning. Dorian was doing his usual talking John’s ear off and they saw an explosion in the building ahead. There were cops and EMT’s all over the area. 

“I would say this is the place,” John said. 

“That’s an understatement, John.”

“Let’s get over there and see what we can do to help,” John suggested. 

They both got out of the car and walked over to Captain Maldonado and John asked, “What’s going on?”

She looked at both of them tersely and said, “Whoever it is, has taken hostages and are blowing up different parts of the building as they go. We don’t know there demands yet, but we need the MX-43’s and Dorian to go in and see what they can find out. We need to get on top of this. Last count was 35 hostages.” 

“I’ll go with Dorian, Captain,” John said, pulling his gun out and reading himself to go. 

“No, John, until we know the danger, we only send in bots. Wait for him to call you,” she ordered. 

“I will be right back, or call you in to aid my work, John,” Dorian said as he left with the MX-43’s. They all walked into the front door and there was a huge flash of light and all of the bots went down, including Dorian. John started to go over to see what he could do when the captain stopped him. 

“John, we don’t know what that was. Until we do, you won’t be going in there.”

“So, we just leave them lying on the cement like they are nothing?” John asked. 

“Do you know where Rudy is?” Stahl asked. 

“Why? What could Rudy do?” John wondered. 

There was a huge explosion and half of the building was gone. SWAT informed the Captain that the person had blown himself and all of the hostages up. There were no more life forms in the building. 

Everyone felt bad, but there had been nothing they could have done. Whoever this was, he had made sure that the building was safe from being invaded. 

Rudy walked up and said, “I have some bots to work on?” 

“It’s Dorian, Rudy,” John said quickly. 

“Describe what happened before they all went down and I’ll figure out if humans can go through it,” Rudy instructed. 

John told him exactly what had happened and more. He wanted Rudy to tell them that they could get the bots out. 

“I don’t read any energy surges coming from the building. I think he might have blew them up with himself. Let me try and see if I can get to them,” Rudy said. 

“I’ll go, Rudy. You have to be here to take care of the bots. I’ll see if I can get them all out,” John said as he and Stahl started for the doorway. Both of them held their breath as they walked in, but nothing happened. There was no electricity going at all. John called out, “It’s safe to take them now.”

A bunch of Lab Techs came in and got the bots, but Rudy and John pulled Dorian out. John practically carried Dorian to the Van that had everything set up. It was so weird seeing Dorian with black eyes, instead of his usual, beautiful blue ones. And John really wished he would make fun of him at that moment. Anything would be better than nothing. 

“I’ll keep you posted, John. This might take me awhile,” Rudy said, as he got into the back of the van and the techs closed the doors and the van took off for the station lab. 

Captain Maldonado looked at John and knew he was upset about his partner and said, “Why don’t you go and see if you can help Rudy in any way? We can get this all contained and I don’t believe we need you here right now. Go check on your partner. I’m sure he’s awake by now, trading insults about humans to Rudy.”

“I hope so, Captain,” John answered. “Thank you, I’ll head over there now.”

John got into his car and sped off. He hoped that the captain was right about Dorian making human jokes already.

~~~~~

When John came through the doors in the lab, at the station, he was surprised to see the bots torn apart. They were all in pieces, except for Dorian, he wasn’t there at all. 

“Where’s Dorian?” 

Rudy looked up when he hadn’t even heard John come into the lab. “He’s in the back. His Positron is completely melted. I’m going to have to start from scratch. I’m really sorry, John. He’s been wiped clean. He’ll be like new when I’m done with him, but he won’t remember anything or anyone. We’ll have to start at square one. I feel like I lost a good friend today.”

“That makes two of us, Rudy,” John said as he turned and walked out of the lab. John felt like someone had shot him. He realized that Dorian wasn’t a human being, but they had grown so close that sometimes John forgot about that. Now, he would have to have a stupid MX-43 with him every day and he hated them. _God, I’m going to miss him._

When John got to the bullpen, the captain called him into her office. “How is Dorian?”

“Dorian is no more, Captain.”

“Oh no, that’s too bad, he was so special. Why don’t you take a few days off, John and just try and get your self into the mindset for working with a MX-43?”

“Thank you, Captain. I would like to just vegetate at my apartment and prepare myself, as you said.”

“I’m sorry, John. I know how close the two of you were,” she said. 

John got all defensive and said, “Well, it’s not like he was a human being.”

She looked shocked that John had said that and figured it was a phase of grief that he had to go through. “I’ll see you in three days, John.”

~~~~~

John got home and went straight for the living room where he kept the small video camera. He decided he wasn’t giving up without a fight. John had about 25 tapes of the two of them just knocking around and goofing off. Maybe if Dorian saw them, it would help his memory. Before he took them to Rudy, he wanted to see them all once again. He put the first one in and it was he and Dorian discussing how gross eating meat was. Dorian had asked if they could video tape some of their discussions in case anything ever happened to him. Now, John knew why he asked for that. 

Dorian told him a joke that he had heard at the station earlier that day and it made John laugh so hard. John laughed once again, but this time, he had one single tear running down his face. John had never gotten the chance to tell Dorian how he really felt about him. He had never said any special words of love or even close companionship. John was going to regret that for the rest of his life. 

John picked up his phone and called Rudy. 

“Hello?”

“Rudy, what if I brought tapes of our life together and Dorian could see them and hear them and it might help his memory?”

“Dorian is back online, John, and he has no memory or you or me. It’s like starting over again. I’m supposed to ask you if you want him back as your partner, or if you just want a MX-43.”

“Let me think about it for three days, Rudy. The captain let me off to grieve. I think she was getting a little melodramatic, but what could I say?” John wondered. 

“You are grieving, John, whether you like to admit to it or not. Could I come over tonight and watch some of the videos of the two of you? I would like to see my friend again,” Rudy asked. 

“Sure, come over and bring dinner. I’ll provide some sort of drinks and dessert. I don’t want to be alone either,” John confessed, before he gave Rudy the address. 

“I’ll be there at six,” Rudy said before he hung up his phone. 

John got up and looked in the pantry and saw he had a cake mix and some frosting. He could make that up for dessert. Then he needed to see which tapes he thought would be all right for Rudy to watch. He knew the first six were safe because they weren’t in a relationship except friendship to start with. It would take a long while to get through all of those tapes anyhow.

~~~~~

When Rudy arrived, he had brought Chinese, which was John’s favorite meal. “How did you know I loved Chinese?”

“Dorian told me,” Rudy answered. 

“Let’s eat and I made a cake for dessert,” John said. 

“You baked? Wow, I’m impressed,” Rudy teased. 

“Now that sounded like Dorian,” John said, sadly. 

As they ate, Rudy said, “I gave it more thought and wondered what harm could it do to let the new Dorian see these videos. So, I’ve got a device hooked up to Dorian and when we watch the videos, he’ll see them too.”

Once they were done eating and had dessert, John got them both a beer and took Rudy into his living room where his large television was and put the first tape in. Rudy connected the device that would be going straight to Dorian’s matrix. 

They watched and both men laughed at John and Dorian. The first half hour tape was fun and bittersweet at the same time. 

By the fifth one, Rudy knew that John was in love with Dorian and Dorian was in love with John. Nothing needed to be said, it was all in the actions and looks between the two men. 

Rudy looked over at John who looked like he was about to start crying and said, “I think that’s enough for tonight, John. You just relax and I’ll see you in a few days. I’m going to leave that device hooked up, so it will continue to transfer data over to Dorian each time you watch a video.”

“Thanks for coming over, Rudy. It really did help.”

John walked Rudy to the door and said goodbye once more. He locked up and got ready for bed. When he got into bed, he was amazed at how big the bed seemed without Dorian in it. He had never felt this way before. John grabbed Dorian’s pillow and smelled it. He smelled a little bit of aftershave that John had given him to use and a little bit of oil smell. Almost like Olive oil. John hung on to the pillow for dear life and finally got to sleep in the middle of the night.

~~~~~

On the third day, John went back to work with every intention of working with an MX-43, whether he liked it or not. He was going to try harder to get along with them and see if that helped anything. He was never getting close to an android again. It was never going to happen, although he almost laughed at the thought of him becoming friends with an MX-43. John barely tolerated them, let alone like them. 

Captain Maldonado watched John and the MX-43 interact and she was shocked. John seemed resigned to accepting this bot as his partner and seemed all right with it. But she still sensed a sadness in John Kennex that nothing would take away and this made her sad too.

~~~~~

**Three Weeks Later:**

John was listening to some music, the Beatles to be exact, when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:00 at night, so this wasn’t a good sign. John looked through the cutout in the wood door and saw Rudy standing there. “Rudy, what are you doing?”

“John, I’m sorry it’s so late, but I have something to talk to you about,” Rudy said, quickly. 

John opened the door and there stood Dorian beside Rudy, but it wasn’t just a DRN, it was his Dorian. He could tell right away. 

“Hello, John. I’m sorry, I’m so late. It took a long time to find the network I needed to get my memory scanning working again. Once I did, I remembered everything,” Dorian said. 

“Hug him, you idiot,” Rudy said as he pushed John towards, Dorian. 

“How do I know you’re the old Dorian?” John asked, still keeping his distance. 

“I know exactly what you’re dying to do right now, but can’t say it because Rudy is here. Rudy, could you please leave?” Dorian joked. 

John knew this was Dorian, his Dorian and hugged him hard. Dorian returned the hug and said, “I’ll try to never do that again, John.”

“I would appreciate that, Dorian.”

Rudy said, “Well, I know when a person should take their leave. See you tomorrow at the station. Pleasant dreams to both of you.”

“Thank you for everything, Rudy,” John said. 

“You are most welcome. See you in the morning,” Rudy said as he shut the door behind him. 

John touched Dorian’s face and asked, “How would you feel about just sleeping tonight? I haven’t slept a full night in ages. God, I’m glad you’re back.”

“I would love to sleep and dream with you, John. Lead the way,” Dorian said as he shut the lights off. 

“I’m still in shock over this,” John said. 

“Think how I feel. I was a different type of android and kept having these weird pictures going through my matrix of you and you weren’t always dressed. I had to find out why I was doing that and the further I looked, the more I found. My memories of you were buried deep, deep inside of my network. No one could probably get to them. And that’s the way I want them. I think the videos you played every night helped, too.”

John took the prosthetic limb off once he was ready for bed and got in and scooted over for Dorian. Dorian slid in and they both rested, quickly and peacefully for the first time in weeks. 

Both of them had wonderful dreams of their very own memories. 

The end


End file.
